


Winter Solstice

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completed, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: It’s Goku's first Winter Solstice since returning from space. Goku hopes to restart the tradition shared with his wife on this special day.





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan, the Winter Solstice is marked with a traditional yuzu bath which is a bath of hot water filled with yuzu fruit. Some feel it brings good fortune and helps ward off colds the winter season usually brings. Sounds like something fun to try. :) This story ties in with Life With You arc in terms of Goku's behavior and storyline in flashbacks. Scene of Goku and Gohan in the bath tossing yuzu is inspired by fanart I saw on tumblr by creep-chichi of Goku and Goten.

Chichi was in good spirits as she tidied her home this evening. With the change to the coldest season of the year, it was always a tradition for the Son Family to prepare and protect their bodies from the occasional sickness that struck this season. This one was special. It was the first Winter Solstice since Goku returned from space.

 

Two years ago was the hardest one. Goku was dead and Gohan was under Piccolo’s care. She spent most of her bath crying that night; missing Goku and worrying over Gohan in the brute Piccolo’s care. Chichi was so sad and angry at that time. Sad at the loss of her family; angry at the number of secrets that were kept from her about her family. She shook away the bad thoughts. Goku and Gohan were home now. It was time to focus on the present and not dwell on the past.

 

Chichi stepped out of her spotless kitchen and entered the den to tidy the room. Gohan spent time here after dinner drawing. He left his work unfinished on the table when he joined his father for their yuzu bath. Chichi placed crayons in the box, gathered all the papers together and noticed what her six-year-old son spent his evening drawing.

 

It was a drawing of her between her father and Goku, holding their hands while Gohan was between Goku and Piccolo holding their hands. They were all smiling in the drawing. Even Piccolo. Chichi snorted. Did Piccolo know how to smile she wondered. Still, the picture _was_ touching. In Gohan’s eyes, they were all his family.

 

Nearly three months ago, Piccolo became a permanent guest in their small home. It wasn’t Chichi’s desire to have Piccolo living with her but she was outnumbered. Gohan clearly adored him and Goku respected him. It was strange but Goku didn’t see Piccolo as a rival but an ally. It was as if he considered the Namekian family, too. Chichi had yet to hear all of what happened on Namek. Whatever happened cemented a solid bond between the three. Maybe in these next three years, she will understand it, too.  

 

Tonight, the Namekian made himself scarce. When she entered the den to let Goku and Gohan know their yuzu bath was ready, Chichi noticed Goku outside talking to Piccolo. When she stepped out of her home, Piccolo was in the sky, flying off to the forest. When Chichi questioned why Piccolo will spend a cold night outside, Goku dropped a kiss on Chichi’s lips and told her to not worry about it.

 

And she didn’t. Besides, without Piccolo, she’ll finally have a night where it was only her and her family. Just like it was before the whole ordeal with the Saiyans. Maybe Goku wanted a night alone with his family, too.

 

Finished with the den, Chichi turned off the TV, the lights and walked down the dim hall to her bedroom. Goku and Gohan were taking their yuzu bath in the master bathroom. Normally, Chichi prepared the yuzu bath in the hall bathroom but Goku wanted it here and since this was his first one in two years, Chichi couldn’t say no to his request. She could hear the laughs between father and son. It brought her joy to hear these sounds and not the silence that welcomed her when Gohan had his yuzu bath alone.

 

* * *

 

_Chichi entered the hall bath to check on Gohan. Gohan was a neat child so there was very little to clean up when he took his bath. Goku, on the other hand, left a mess. Clothes and towels were always scattered everywhere and left for her to pick up. Chichi didn’t mind cleaning up after him and she suspected Goku knew that._

_Chichi slid the bath door open to see her five-year-old son sitting in the tub of hot water and yuzus floating around him. She noticed the frown on his face and could tell by the redness of his eyes he had been crying. Her sweet baby had his innocence shattered like she and his father at a young age. There were times Gohan played it off and tried to act tough or put on a big smile, but she knew her baby was hurting and missing his father like she._

_“Are you ready to get out of the tub?” Chichi gently asked Gohan._

_Gohan shook his head. “No. I want to stay a few more minutes.”_

_“All right. A few more minutes. It’s almost bed time.”_

_Chichi turned to leave but stopped at the door when Gohan spoke._

_“I could’ve saved Daddy. I should’ve stayed on Namek with him.”_

_Chichi turned. Gohan told her some of the events on Namek. How Goku changed into something called a Super Saiyan; how Goku told Gohan to leave him on Namek. He died on that planet but with the Namek dragon balls, he will be revived when the balls are ready to be use in two months. It gave them some solace but it didn’t ease the ache Goku wasn’t home and he was dead… again._

_“No. You would’ve killed your father and that Freeza monster would still be alive.”_

_Gohan gaped at his mother stunned at her words. Chichi continued. “Your father sent you away to save your life. If you stayed, your father would’ve worried about you instead of focusing on Freeza and that would’ve gotten him killed. Would you have wanted that?”_

_Gohan chewed his lower lip carefully. “No.”_

_Chichi knelt before him. She tenderly stroke his hair mimicking how Goku rubbed Gohan’s hair. “It hurts. I know you feel guilty but you shouldn’t. I miss Daddy, too, but in two months he’ll be here.” She smiled at him. “And everything will be back to the way it was before. We’ll go on picnics, you and Daddy will go fishing, and you’ll study to be a scholar. It’ll be the three of us again.”_

_Gohan smiled. “You’re right, Mom. I can’t wait for Daddy to come back.”_

* * *

 

Of course it didn’t work out that way. Goku refused to be wished back. He was alive but wanted to return home on his own. She and Gohan had to wait another year for Goku’s return. Goku’s decision crushed the family. When Goku returned, Gohan was happy but things were icy between her and Goku. Only recently the two made up for his absence and in time for them to celebrate their first Winter Solstice together in two years.

 

Chichi cringed hearing the splash of water among the laughs of father and son. Her bathroom floor. Chichi exhaled and braced herself. She opened the door and sure enough Goku and Gohan were rough housing in the bathtub. Water sloshed out of the tub, wetting her floor and Goku and Gohan were tossing yuzus around like softballs.

 

Chichi opened her mouth ready to yell but the sight of Gohan’s smile stopped her. That smile. Her sweet, baby boy. It’s been a while since she seen him that happy and carefree. It was before the whole ordeal with the Saiyans where their lives were perfect and there were no threats of aliens, evil dictators or secrets of Goku’s past coming to light.

 

“Having fun?” Chichi quipped stepping in the room. She grabbed a towel and begin mopping up the wet spots on the floor.

 

“Chichi!” Goku grinned. “Yow!” Goku grimaced at Gohan smacking his face with a yuzu.

 

“Gotcha, Daddy!” Gohan giggled at his accomplishment.

 

“You two should be soaking in the bath,” Chichi gently scolded them. “Not goofing around and using yuzus like baseballs. It’s bad enough you two have to train for some big fight in three years. I don’t want you getting sick, too.”

 

Goku caught a yuzu tossed at him by Gohan. “Ah, Chichi, Gohan and I ain’t gonna get sick. We never do. I guess it’s something to do with my Saiyan blood.”

 

He was probably right. Goku and Gohan had strong immune systems. Neither of them ever caught a cold while she had a few over the years. Of course, with what she was told of the future, Goku _will_ get sick. Luckily, they had the medicine that will cure him.

 

Still, she wasn’t looking forward to _that_ day.

 

Gohan jump out of the water to pounce on Goku but a gentle swat from him sent Gohan back in the water with a huge splash. Water sloshed out of the tub hitting the floor Chichi wiped clean and soaking Chichi from her face to her chest. Gohan’s head popped from the water’s surface. “Sorry, Mom,” he apologized but instantly cringed seeing the ire on his mother’s face. Oh, boy. He and Dad were in trouble now. She was gonna scream until their ears rung.

 

Chichi threw the soggy towel on the floor. A growl escaped her lips as she prepared herself to yell. “Go….!!” A hand touched the back of her neck and she was suddenly pulled towards Goku where her lips were firmly pressed against his.

 

Chichi tried to pull away but Goku’s hold was like steel. Slowly, Chichi relaxed and melted against Goku.

 

Gohan put a hand on his chest and exhaled. Dad to the rescue. It wasn’t the first time, too. Gohan remembered the few times before the events of the Saiyans, Dad sometimes distracted Mom by kissing her when she was angry with him. Gohan was glad to see this still worked for it meant their life from before hasn’t been forgotten and things could get back on track like Mom wanted.

 

When Goku ended the kiss, Chichi stared speechless and slightly dazed. He grinned at her, his voice dropping a lower octave. “So… when are you gonna clean up and get in?”

 

Chichi gasped, pulling back with a hand over her mouth. “Goku…..”

 

Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so she was pressed against the tub and her face inches from his. He was smiling but there was something slightly sinister in his eyes. “You need to take a yuzu bath more than Gohan and me. _You’re_ the one who gets sick every year.”

 

Gohan giggled unaware of the sexual tension between his parents. “Dad’s right, Mom.”

 

Chichi nearly rolled her eyes. Her fault she’s human living with an alien and half alien both raised on Earth. Correction. Two aliens and a half alien raised on Earth. Piccolo lived with them now. Chichi shook her head wondering how her life turned out like this.

 

Chichi tried to pull back but Goku’s firm on her was strong. What was with him? This was highly inappropriate in front of their son. “I’ll take one later, Goku.”

 

“You can take it now. The water’s still hot.” It was a command. Not a suggestion. To Gohan, Goku said, “Bedtime, Gohan.” 

 

Gohan turned to his father. “Really?” He wasn’t sleepy and Mom usually told him when it was bedtime. Besides, shouldn’t Dad get out so Mom could have the bath alone?

 

As if reading his son’s mind, Goku released Chichi and flashed mother and son a silly grin. “This is my first yuzu bath in two years. I’m savoring this.” He waved Gohan away with his hand. “Go to bed, Gohan.”

 

What his Dad told him made sense Gohan thought as he climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He looked at his mother, noticing her face was a strange shade of pink. “Better take a bath like Dad said, Mom. It looks like you’re getting sick already.”

 

Chichi looked away from Gohan but not before he noticed his mother’s face turning a darker shade of red. His Dad laughed. “Yeah, Gohan. Let me take care of Mom so she doesn’t get sick.”

 

“All right.” Gohan wrapped his towel around himself. “Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad.”

 

Goku’s silly grin fell off his face the moment the master bedroom door closed with a loud click. He cast his eyes on Chichi. “Get undressed.”

 

Chichi glowered at Goku. She knew this game they played but she was upset Goku acted so inappropriate in front of their son. “You couldn’t wait?”

 

“Two years, Chichi,” he reminded her with a deeper voice. “Get undressed.”

 

The intense look Goku gave her. Chichi stammered as she rose to her feet. “We should wait until Gohan’s asleep.”

 

“Get undressed,” he repeated.

 

He wasn’t listening. Why was he so insistent? “I still need to shower.”

 

“There’s one behind you.” He raised a hand. It illuminated in a soft, yellow glow. “I’ll keep the water hot for you,” he drawled while sending her a look that left her body betraying her. She felt moisture forming between her legs, her breasts throbbing. “Get….undressed. Now.”

 

Nearly entranced, Chichi’s hands moved to the clips of her Cheongsam. Her eyes never left Goku’s as he watch each piece of her clothing fall to the floor until she stood nude before him. Chichi studied Goku’s face. The way he looked at her, it was as if he wanted to eat her.

 

“Even with the smell of yuzus in the room, I can still smell your sweet scent.” He gestured her to him. “Come here.”

 

“I….” Chichi hastily took a step back. Goku grinned and rose from the tub. “I…. really need that shower.” Chichi quickly jumped in the shower amusing Goku.

 

His wife was cute. As if a shower door could stop him. As Goku waited, he amused himself by placing more towels on the floor around the tub. As he prepared the floor, Goku occasionally watched Chichi behind the glass. His eyes roamed over hers as she rubbed a clean towel over her body, touching herself where he wanted to. A tinge of regret touched his heart. He missed her; missed this intimacy they shared in the two years they were apart. He could handle it. He was used to being alone for periods of time but not Chichi.

 

Tonight, he’ll make up to her the loneliness she felt.

 

Chichi stepped out of the shower, her wet hair pinned up in a bun. She noticed several towels on the floor. She grimaced. He didn’t have to use _that_ many towels but she guessed Goku was being cautious. Her eyes settled on her husband. He sat in the tub. He was glowing. These new techniques and tricks Goku learned in the two years they’ve been apart were things she was still struggling to get used to now Goku was home again.

 

The glow around Goku dissipated. He smiled noticing Chichi watching him. “Just heating the water to how I like it.” Goku loved the water to be extra hot. After sharing many baths with Goku, her skin grew accustomed to the hot temperature.

 

With a tilt of his head, Chichi wordlessly approached him and settled in the bath. Her back nestled against Goku’s chest as she submerged herself in the near boiling hot water. “Ahh,” she sighed. “This feels great.”

 

Goku’s right leg slid over Chichi’s playfully. He wrapped his arms around Chichi and buried his nose in her neck. “You feel great.”

 

Chichi rest her hands over Goku’s. Her eyes closed and a warm smile crossed her face. “I remember our first yuzu bath. You were so confused with all the yuzu in the water.”

 

Goku’s laugh reached her ears. “I was but it started this tradition.”

 

* * *

 

_Goku stood next to Chichi scratching the back of his head confused. Chichi told him it was the Winter Solstice and they should have a yuzu bath together to prepare their bodies for the cold days ahead. Goku didn’t mind. He liked taking a bath with Chichi but when he saw several round, yellow fruit in their hot bath, he had doubts and questioned what Chichi wanted to do._

_“Why did you put fruit in the bathtub? Are you making soup or tea?”_

_“No, silly,” Chichi gently chastised him. “This is a yuzu bath. It’s tradition to have these baths on the Winter Solstice. It relaxes the muscles in our bodies. It’s soothing. It makes the skin feel so soft. I read it ward off colds, too.”_

_Goku shrugged. “If you say so.” He climbed in the tub. The water was very hot just the way he liked it. His nose was teased with a citrus smell that came from the fruit and something else that wafted from Chichi. He looked at Chichi suspicious as she stepped in the tub, sitting opposite of him. “You’re not gonna cook me, are you?”_

_Chichi’s mouth dropped. “Why would you think that?!”_

_“It smells like soup and you have been eating a lot.” His eyes dropped to the small swell of her stomach that carried their unborn child. “How do I know this isn’t some trap to eat me?”_

_“What?!” Chichi grabbed a yuzu and tossed it at Goku. “You goof! Why would I eat you?”_

_Goku dodged the fruit. It hit the wall behind him and fell back in the tub. The second yuzu smacked Goku’s nose. Chichi grabbed another yuzu and Goku advanced on Chichi. Water splashed, spilling out of the tub as Goku settled himself on Chichi nearly pinning her against the tub with his big body looming over hers. His left hand grabbed her right wrist which had a firm grip on another yuzu. He gently squeezed, forcing Chichi to drop the fruit. He grinned at her, noticing Chichi’s face suddenly becoming flush._

_“I was joking about you eating me,” he told her but seeing Chichi’s flushed face, the fire in her eyes, smelling that sweet scent of hers left him feeling wanton. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her intimately. He didn’t understand these changes Chichi stirred in him but he liked it._

_The feelings were mutual for Chichi as her arm settled around his neck with one of her legs rising to wrap around his. More water splattered out._

_“Chichi…..” Goku whispered. One of his hands slipped in the water to settle between her legs. “Can intimacy be part of yuzu baths?”_

_Chichi’s cheeks burned at Goku’s suggestion. “Um….this is a bath, Goku. Baths aren’t for….”_

_Goku’s face settled in her neck. His lips teased her skin with soft kisses. “We’ve been intimate in the shower twice already.”_

_True. The first time Chichi was certain something came over Goku. The second time… well something came over both of them._

_Chichi’s eyes droop closed. Goku was already kissing and touching her. It didn’t help her body was so hormonal now. Goku looking at her a certain way, had her insides throbbing. If she didn’t stop him…. “We’ll wet the floor…..”_

_Goku pulled his lips from her neck. He looked devious as he touched her chin. “I’ll be careful.” He promised with a kiss._

 

* * *

 

“You weren’t careful,” Chichi reminded Goku. They were settled comfortably in the hot bath water; their bodies were submerge to their chest in the deep tub. Yuzu fruits bobbled around them as the waters gently split, some spilling out of the tub but Chichi didn’t mind. Towels were placed on the floor to catch the water.

 

Goku had already massaged her shoulders and was gingerly massaging Chichi’s lower back and hips. He bit her neck playfully. “Yeah, but I made you feel too good to be angry with me.”

 

Chichi’s hand reached behind Goku’s neck to pull him to her for a quick kiss. “It’s hard staying mad at you.” She released him and leaned against his chest. “Even your enemies can’t stay mad at you. You end up turning them into your friend. Like Piccolo.” Mentioning the Namek, had Chichi thinking of Goku and Piccolo earlier. “What _were_ you talking about to get him to leave the house for the night?”

 

Goku grinned. She still hadn’t noticed. Sometimes Chichi was too innocent for her own good. He dropped enough hints in his behavior tonight for her to notice. Two years left her rusty, especially after what they both learned about him.

 

Time to let her in.

 

Goku’s hands rose from its resting spot on Chichi’s waist and settled cupping her breasts. He whispered in her ear. “I noticed there’s a full moon on tonight’s Winter Solstice.”

 

It was as if a bolt of lightning struck her. Goku talking to Piccolo before he suddenly left; his urging Gohan to bed when it was usually her; his insistence she get undressed; him preparing the floor while she showered should’ve tipped her off! Her Goku never did that.

 

“Goku…..?”

 

“You can call me that if you want but there’s another name I like it. You called me that name the first time we were intimate after I returned from space.”

 

Chichi exhaled feeling Goku’s hand dip in the waters, while one hand grope her breasts and his mouth feasted on her neck. “Kakarrot,” she crooned.

 

“We missed two Winter Solstice traditions, Chichi. We should make up for it.” Goku’s hand in the water glowed.

 

Chichi looked down at the light in the water. It was like a tiny sun. She noticed the hand moving closer to settle between her legs. Her eyes widened. What was Goku…..?

 

Chichi silenced her scream by biting into Goku’s arm. Her body shook, water splattered out as the intense orgasm washed over her. She panted in disbelief on what happened. Goku only touched her and…. “Go….mmm,” he suckled her neck, “Kaka…..what….?”

 

“Just one of the new tricks I learned over the years I want to show you,” he grinned, “unless you don’t want me to.”

 

More water spilled from the tub as Chichi turned and straddled Goku. She answered him with a passion filled kiss. “Show me everything,” she demanded.

 

* * *

 

Deep in Mount Paozu forest, Piccolo sat by a waterfall. The Namek sat with his arms and legs crossed in quiet meditation. Here, he was free from the sights and sounds of the Son Household miles away. However, he wasn’t free from feeling Ki and the sharp spike in Goku’s. He opened his eyes to gaze at the full moon. He grimaced.

 

_Three years. Three Winter Solstices. Three years of random human intimacies. I don’t think I’m gonna make it._


End file.
